Earth
by animefan4eva5
Summary: Out of all the stars and planets shimmering in the sky, Earth is the brightest and only one of its kind. Character Death.


**A/N: I was inspired by a beautiful song by Hatsune Miku, the most amazing vocaloid in history! Anyway, this is a songfic of **_**Earth Song **_**by Hatsune Miku, a very fitting song to put in this fic. The link for it is www. youtube watch? v= aQmcq5tpSMM. **

**Disclaimer: To people who've been living under a rock or something: Mother 3 was created by the Nobel-Prize-deserving Shigesato Itoi and Earth Song was composed by Daisuke-P and sung by Hatsune Miku. The lyrics were from kawaiikobato. blogspot. com. au/ 2011/ 10/ hatsune-miku-earth-song. html and the translation was done by BerrySubs, in the link of the video.**

Narration

_Japanese Lyrics _

**English Translation**

2. Earth

Lucas hung on to the charred, bloody corpse in his arms like his life depended on it. His sanity certainly did. If he moved from his spot, let the trace of his brother's scent underlying the much stronger smells of smoke and burnt flesh die away, and dared to raise his head and face the real world, he would surely go crazy. He felt the world spinning dizzyingly around him. His head, churning with thousands of overwhelming emotions, throbbed and felt as heavy as a boulder. His eyes stared, unseeing. The gash on his shoulder, his fractured rib and twisted ankle only added to the tumult of sensations washing over him.

He felt his father's reassuring hand on his uninjured shoulder, heard the meant-to-be-comforting voices of his friends. They seemed to be from far away, slurred and dreamlike.

Something penetrated through the haze of numbness. The body in his arms, his anchor was being taken away from him. He held on as tight as he could, but the combination of his numb shock from the previous events and his injuries significantly weakened him, and Claus was taken out of his arms with relatively little difficulty.

Slowly, he turned his head to face his comrades and father. The haze clouding his vision and hearing dissipated slightly and he heard his father's voice telling him that his twin was just hasty, like he always was and that Lucas needed to forgive him, that both Claus and Hinawa have entrusted fate to him, and that all their lives were in his hands now. He knew what he was supposed to do next. Pull the golden needle embedded in the purple ground, the only one he hadn't touched yet, the object he had unknowingly fought over with his beloved twin so many times. How could he save this world, this Earth, when his own world was crashing down all around him?

Suddenly, he felt a familiar refreshing, cool sensation of PK Lifeup wash over him, flawlessly stitching up his wounds and restoring his physical energy. It did nothing to help his mental fatigue, though. A hand was on his shoulder, different in texture to the callused palms of his father. The voice that accompanied the hand penetrated his hearing.

"Lucas. Ya gotta do this. Pull yerself together and get up. Like ya dad said, ya brother and mother've put their trust in you. If yer gonna sit here and sulk all day, that would defeat the purpose of yer mother and brother's deaths, wouldn't it?"

As if a wakeup call had sounded, Lucas snapped out of his daze. The tomboy princess was right. She, his friends, his father, mother, twin, the rest of the Tazmily villagers, this whole Earth was depending on him. He'd endured countless obstacles and setbacks, and despite all that, had gotten this far. He couldn't turn back now, or he'd let them and most of all himself down.

Full of newly gained determination, he got up without difficulty from his injuries due to Kumatora's PSI, and walked slowly, surely, forward. It seemed an eternity before he reached the golden rod of light, but must have been only a few seconds.

He placed his hands almost reverently on the bars on the needle. This was it. The life of everyone in the entire Earth was in his hands. He would either succeed or fail. Mustering up all his strength and courage, he pulled. A sensation familiar to him, but a hundred times stronger surrounded him. Glowing blue lines of PK Love ran across his vision and spread from the Needle outward on the ground. Power surged through him, making him lightheaded. The Needle was a ray of light arcing into the sky. Colour exploded around him, the earthquake shaking the cavern.

Suddenly, all the chaos slowed to a standstill, and the colours faded away. It was completely silent. He looked around, confused. This had never happened before.

The cavern and his father and friends were all gone. He was alone in a space that was completely black, but at the same time gave off a sort of unexplainable light. In the centre, was a brilliant blue and green sphere of light. As he looked upon it, it shone so brightly he was forced to look away. As the glow dimmed, the object revealed itself to be a tiny, picture perfect model of the Earth.

Lucas gasped with wonder. He had never seen his home planet from outside it. It was truly a magnificent sight. The Earth slowly floated over to rest in the palm of his cupped hands. He waited for a moment, unsure of what to do.

_Sotto sotto mimi wo sumashite__  
__Mawaru mawaru kaze no uta__  
__Kirari kirari hikaru mizu mo__  
__Zutto kawaranu daichi_

**I listen softly, softly to**

**The song of the flowing, flowing wind**

**Even the sparkling water**

**And the forever unchanging earth**_  
_

A soft sound broke the silence. A voice singing so quietly, Lucas thought it was in his imagination. Gradually, it grew louder.

_Sugi kaze daichi wo kake meguri__  
__Utau midori no umi__  
__Doko made mo tsuzuku aoi sora__  
__Tori tachi ga jiyuu ni mau_

**A cool breeze runs over the land**

**The singing green ocean**

**A boundless blue sky**

**The birds fly about freely**

Another voice joined it. Then another, and another.

_Totemo chiisana _

_Moshi tsubusare sou na inochi mo_

_Ima wo kenmei ni_

_Iki tsuzukeru_

**Even the small **

**Lives that are likely to be crushed**

**Continue to **

**Live eargerly**

One by one, voices added themselves to the choir.

_Yama mo umi mo_

_Midori no daichi mo_

_Utau utau inochi no uta_

_Ikiru ikiru seippai ni _

_Itsuka kowaru inochi demo_

**Mountains, oceans**

**The green land**

**Sing, sing, the song of life**

**I live, live life to its fullest**

**Even though it's a life that will end someday**

_Sotto sotto mimi wo sumashite_

_Mawaru mawaru aoi hoshi no_

_Kirari kirari hikaru mizu no_

_Zutto kawaranu daichi_

**I listen softly, softly to**

**The spinning, spinning blue planet**

**Even the sparkling water**

**And the forever unchanging earth**

At last, there were so many voices singing that they had become one. Slowly, Lucas realised that these were the voices of every person on earth. Voices quiet, soft, loud, sad, happy, strong and full of emotion, they were all there. He could clearly pick out the voices of the Tazmily villagers, his father and his friends.

It wasn't in a language he recognised, but somehow, he understood the meaning. It was as if he'd known this song all his life. Maybe he had. Maybe this was the song of the very Earth itself, embedded in all the souls that walked its surface from birth.

_Toki ni yasashizu_

_Toki ni zan koto de_

_Bokura wo nosete_

_Mawari tsuzukeru_

**In kind times**

**And in cruel times**

**It gives us a ride**

**And continues to spin**

The song escalated to a climax. Lucas felt tears start to sting his eyes. **(A/N: This is the part of the song where I started to tear up!)** The song was so powerful and moving in such a mysterious way.

_The earth is singing too. _He thought. _Singing its song with its people._

_Aoi aoi mizu no hoshi_

_Sora no naka tatta hitotsu_

_Kirari kirari kagayaku ha_

_Futatsu to onaji mono wa nai_

**The blue, blue water planet**

**Is the only one of its kind in the sky**

**Out of all the things shimmering**

**There isn't anything else like it**

Suddenly, all the voices stopped singing at once. There was only soft piano music left. Then two voices, voices that weren't singing when the rest were singing. Lucas couldn't have mistaken them for anything. The tears burst free, streaming down his face.

The song rose to a climax again, the thousands of voices joining in again, but with the voices of his mother and brother still clearly distinguishable. Lucas felt a strong urge surge through him, and he opened his mouth, adding his own voice to the choir, closing singing the last chorus with all his might, all his emotion, all his being.

_Sotto sotto mimi wo sumashite_

_Mawaru mawaru aoi chikyuu_

_Kurai kurai sora no naka_

_Hitotsu dake no hoshi_

**I listen softly, softly to**

**The spinning, spinning blue earth**

**In the dark, dark sky**

**There is only one planet of its kind**

The song finished intensely, emotion pouring into Lucas's soul. As the music died away, the faces of his mother and brother flashed for a second, smiling warmly at him. They left behind echoing traces of their voices. "Make the right decision Lucas, we know you will. We love you..."

Lucas was left standing alone in the black space once more, holding the Earth in his hands. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw a huge, majestic reptilian with glowing yellow eyes. He raised his head resolutely to face the Dark Dragon. Boy and dragon contemplated each other for a moment, then the dragon broke the silence.

"Lucas of Tazmily, user of PK Love. You have pulled the seven needles and woken me from my centuries' old slumber. Now I am at your command. I must destroy or cleanse and recreate the world as you wish."

Lucas thought of his mother and brother's parting words. He would not fail. He would make the right decision. Would he recreate or destroy it? This earth had already seen too many hardships, too many deaths. It had been tainted and corrupted.

But he remembered the song. There was no other beautiful, blue shimmering planet of water quite like Earth in the sky. By destroying it, there would never be another planet like this again.

He smiled, raising his eyes to meet the Dark Dragon's. He then looked down to the tiny model of his world in his hands, and concentrated. He poured his heart to the Dark Dragon, who roared and took flight. He watched as the Earth model glowed brighter and brighter, lighting up the entire space until everything was white and he was forced to close his eyes again, spinning into unconsciousness.

_Grasses waving in the breeze, trees standing tall, flowers dotting the meadows, in an untainted, clean, pure Earth..._

A/N: FINALLY! A FIC THAT TURNED OUT THE WAY I WANTED! Oh and if you feel like my writing got worse towards the end, it's because I'm writing this late at night and I just lost the drive I had at the beginning of the fic. R&R!


End file.
